


One(?) gay night in prison

by The_one_to_be_forgotten



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prison, Prison Sex, Rebornica Verse, Sex, maybe? - Freeform, might have plot in the future, murder mention, they fuck before they even know their names, why did I make this, xover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_one_to_be_forgotten/pseuds/The_one_to_be_forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in prison for years. Even the weirdest looking people are worth it. But he'd never develop feelings for him. He was sure of that</p>
            </blockquote>





	One(?) gay night in prison

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a good idea at the time but now I'm not too sure. Please tell me what you all think. If you like it maybe i will do more with this.

It was a dark stormy night over the prison. Vincent, who mostly went by Purple guy except on certain occasions, was staring blankly at the ceiling, just staring. He had long given up on the prospect of anything exciting happening. Nothing ever happened that would cause him even slight entertainment.

So just staring into space became a hobby of his. Although every once and a while he would grin and remember the children's faces as they filled with horror when they realized no one would save him. Save for that he wasn't entertained at all

However today that would change , oh yes it would change.

Jeff groaned both in annoyance and at his own stupidity. He couldn't believe he had actually got fucking caught! He was supposed to be a professional at this shit. Maybe it was because he didn't kill the kid. He didn't think that the brat would have actually been able to dial 911.

She didn't even fucking look like she could reach the any of the phones let alone know how to dial on them. But he was wrong and now he's caught in some way the fuck out there town. The guard had dragged him by the cuffs to cell number 122 and quickly removed the cuffs and shoved him in the cell without a word to him

Purple guy was pulled from his imagination at the sound of the cell bars being closed 'Dinner already?' He thought before looking down to notice another person. Taking a good look at him he saw a rather grotesquely attractive male in his legally fuckable teens to early twenties. 

White as a sheet with ragged black hair and a sliced up smile. His eyes didn't blink, all the better to half to look when giving a blow job. However purple decided he should wait a little before he did that. Swinging his legs down and sitting himself upright he looked down at the guy and said.

"Hey"

Jeff wasn't sure what he was expecting his cellmate too look like. But he definitely wasn't expecting a sexy eggplant with blank eye balls that not only disturbed him but also gave him the weirdest boner.Jeff finally got himself semi flaccid when his purple cellmate said. 

"Hey"

'JESUS FUCKING CHRIST THE MAN'S VOICE IS LIQUID SEX!' Jeff thought in a panic. His own voice sounded like a very angry kitten due to being late to puberty.

"Hello." 

Jeff's voice cracked.

Purple found his cellmates voice pathetically adorable. He sounded barely prepubescent.  
"I'm guessing that you"  
purple hopped down from the thin shabby bunk.   
"Are my cell mate."  
He saw the bulge forming in the other male's pants and looked down.

"Problem?"

Purple smirked

Jeff was panicking 'Please don't let him see my boner please don't let him see my boner' but when his cell mate smirked and asked "problem" in that smooth as fuck voice he wasn't sure what he should do so he brushed the conversation off with a 

"Yes I'm tired actually." 

and dived down into the bottom cot and pretended to be asleep 

Purple blinked at the abrupt farewell from his boner sporting bunk mate and shrugged climbing back into his own bunk. What a pleasant surprise today was. However being silent for fifteen passing minutes he heard a soft gasp that he thought he should pay attention too.

Jeff assumed from the quiet that Purple was asleep. As it was his boner wouldn't go away without actual interaction. Being ever so quiet his hands reached down to the only place where the skin was unbleached and the hair not burned, his leathery hand grasped around his own erection and slowly started to stroke the oddly soft skin and let out a soft gasping moan and continued to stroke until he noticed a pair pure white eyes

"Um hey" 

Jeff said nervously trying to hide his cock. only to have his hands moved away 

"Don’t be shy now" 

Purple whispered before taking the 4 inch erection in his mouth. Jeff groaned loudly when Purple started to suck his cock and grabbed a fist full of the older mans hair, proceeding to face fuck him to his orgasm. Which was a pathetic 3 minutes. Jeff had very low stamina.

Purple sat up and Jeff stammered out

"Thanks for the help?" 

Unsure about how to handle the surprise blowjob. Purple smirked 

"Well we're not done yet" 

he said pulling his own pants down and setting free is enormous erection. Jeff's eyes widened at the size of the violet colored organ which looked to be throbbing. Purple chuckled, 

"oh don't worry i don't want you to suck it." 

He said. But before Jeff could sigh in relief he was flipped over. His pants pulled all the way down and Purple was caressing his ass. 

"Hope you don't mind that it's gonna be dry" 

Jeff panicked 

"What do you mean dr-" 

Jeff was cut off when a finger was put in his ass. He let out a little yelp as his cellmate slid the finger in and out slowly before adding a second and scissoring his hole. Jeff bit the thin mattress to stop the moans and whines coming from his mouth.

"I think you're ready now"

And before Jeff could ask. His ass was filled with thick purple dick. Purple bit his lip as he thrust deep into the tight heat of Jeff's ass. 

Grabbing the younger males hips he slammed his cock deep inside before pulling it out to slam it back in again. Repeating this pattern and picking up speed for a good 5 minutes before Jeff came all over the bed heavily. 

Sticky white ribbons squirted out and reduced poor Jeff to a quivering, drooling whore. Moaning loudly he pushed his hips back to meet Purple's thrust. This continued for about an hour. That hour was filled with lustful moans and groans. When they finally collapsed from exhaustion Purple's cock was still buried deep inside Jeff's ass.

And there it would stay until they wake up in a panic and try to clean up before the guards see.

**Author's Note:**

> This is likely the peak of my writing skills, its definitely the peak of my porn writing skils


End file.
